Bang!
by Divagirllissie
Summary: We are both 17 year old FBI an gents until now. Until we were chosen to represent district 6 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. I am the distant daughter of one of the past victors, Titus who won a past game. My partner is the son of the mayor of District 6 and is highly favoured in the community.


Chapter 1

Bang! Bang! Everyone from camp gets down on the grounds as fast as they can its almost funny. With my arm still in the air I tell everyone I'm not going to hurt them. I don't think anyone is buying it though. I tell them it's for their own safety which it is. I yell at Bobby Pin to stand up and he sighs in discomfort. He stands up and I tell him to also pull out his gun. He does. Everyone looks to be in disbelief. Two twelfth graders, with guns, at a Christian camp for school. Weird. I tell them we are FBI agents and we show them our badges. Some of our best friends are probably thinking that we are either really good actors, or we're crazy. I look at them. They look like they want to kill us both. I tell the sixth through twelfth graders that there is a killer loose in the nearby woods and me and Jerry or " Bobbly Pin" are going to go check it out. Everyone one stands up and heads to their cabins and lock their doors just like I instructed them to. We set out on foot and start walking. I see some fresh mountain boot tracks that could possibly fit a grown man. I aim my gun and keep walking. I can feel my heart racing and I get scared. I'm never scared in these situations. Never. Why do I feel like something very bad is going to happen. Then I realize the bad thing just happened. Jerry isn't behind me anywhere. He is gone. I'm all alone and deathly scared. What happens if I'm also kidnapped? What happens if someone comes up behind me, steals my gun out of my hands, and shoots, and kills me with it? I hear three more gun shots and burst out crying on my knees. I see pools of blood on the ground and search my body for gun shot wounds. Sure enough I find the entry wounds and three exit wounds. One on my hip which most likely shattered my pelvis, and two on my left calf. I slowly turn around to see the shooter. It's Bobbly Pin. He tried to kill me. He's the killer.

I take my gun and shoot him four times. One on each hand, and one on each foot. He looks like he's in so much pain right now, he's not going anywhere for a long time. I then get his gun out of his bloody hand to disarm him. I attempt to stand up and run, but don't make it very far. I turn around and look at him just laying there, screaming in pain. I feel horrible. Like throwing up. I manage to make it back to the main part of camp and head for the nurses station.

I walk in and she just about sobs. She tells me that she heard all of the gunshot sounds. She thought I was dead. She then starts to look me over and says ill be fine. I take out my phone and call 911. I just got cell phone service, so this is my very first opportunity to call for help. A young lady answers the phone and asks me what's wrong. I tell her I have been shot several times and that I also shot some one 4 times. I give her my badge I.d. and tell her I'm o.k. I then start to worry about Jerry. How I should go back for him. How he shot me. How I shot him. How he was so nice to me then all of the sudden he tries to kill me. Even though I shot him, I didn't want to kill him. Even though he shot me, he did want to kill me. There is a fine line between crazy and stupid.

I get crutches from the school nurse and head over to my cabin to gather my things. I walk in and they are bombard me with questions. Some are about the gunshots and other are about me being an agent. I tell them that bobby pin shot me, and they all start sobbing. Then I tell them that I shot him back and they look really mad. I'm in a cabin full of 7 other girls and 2 chaperones. One of the chaperones is comforting one of my good friends. She is comforting her because Jerry is her best friend. She had just tried to attack me and take one of my crutches when I pulled out my gun and told her to back off. She did then started sobbing. She asks me if Bobby Pin is o.k. and I tell her I don't know. I gather my things and leave when I hear the ambulances sirens.

I wobble out of my cabin and head for the parking lot where the medics are waiting for me. I reach the first one I see and sit down on the back of the ambulance. The medic scans my body and treats my wounds. I then tell them how I believe Jerry is still out in the woods and also how I shot him.


End file.
